Puni Puni Poemi Neo
by Quest cat
Summary: i was disapointed with the anime. Somehow i ended up writing this, en my little sis is the new fish wielding hero in this
1. Default Chapter

Peomi-chan is now almost twenty years old and is still transforming into Puni Puni Poemi. She sits down on a bench after fighting an alien, still in her Puni Puni form. She is startled to see a black-bulb light coming from the sky down at her.  
  
"What the...? Not another one. I've already fought five today!" she whined, collapsing to her knees, "Well, the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can go home and take a bath!"  
  
"I'm not here to fight you, Poemi-chan!" the black light called.  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"You're time as Puni Puni Poemi has come to an end. I have been sent to retrieve the fish. And it would be best if you would simply hand it over!"  
  
"Hand it over to you? Not without a fight!" Poemi yelled, gearing up to attack. "Why don't you show yourself?" she called at the black light.  
  
The light faded to reveal the owner of the voice. She was about Poemi's age, and very beautiful [so I've been told]. Her features were predominantly human, though she had cat ears and a tail. Her manner of clothing was nearly as skimpy as Poemi's costume was. What might have once been a pair of jeans now hung around her waist with the zipper and button being held upright by a belt that had two friends hanging around above it. She was also wearing a hacked-up top and had markings all over her body that resembled claw slices.  
  
"Kobayashi wants to know what sort of freak you are!"  
  
"How dare you! I was like you once. A magical girl. Unlike you, I died while in the line of duty. For my sacrifice, I was granted a chance to become a goddess. And part of the trial, I must retrieve the powers of another who's time has come to pass! That, by the way, is you!" the woman yelled, a spear appearing in her hands.  
  
"Kobayashi's not going to let you take her fish away, ever!" Poemi yelled, readying her wand so as to be ready for anything.  
  
"Kobayashi doesn't have a choice in the matter!" the other yelled, the end of her spear starting to glow.  
  
She threw the end of the spear down on the ground with a scream.  
  
"Amazon light!" she yelled, the glow rapidly zigzagged its way toward Poemi.  
  
The glow exploded millimeters from Poemi's feet, sending her flying into a wall. Poemi picked herself up and dove out of the way just in time to dodge the strange woman's fist, which left a two-foot crater where Poemi's face had been. The woman's whole spear started glowing, red rather the green of before. She swung the spear around in an arch, sending out waves of fire and eliciting another feral scream from the woman.  
  
"Witch's fire!" she shrieked, spinning the spear around a few more times.  
  
"Poemi punch!" Poemi screamed, throwing all of her strength into the blow in hopes that this would end the fight.  
  
When Poemi could see again, the woman was nowhere to be found. Poemi heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see the woman walking toward her, her whole body enveloped in a burning blue light and her face contorted in a determined scowl. She raised the spear over her head, letting out one final, bone chilling, scream before bringing the spear down once more.  
  
"Illusion of Innocence!"  
  
The ground began to shake and crack around the two of them. The woman stood calmly before Poemi, as if waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Don't you see?" she asked, "the Earth wouldn't be crumbling like this if the one who represents her were still in touch with her," the woman said far to calmly, "Do you really want that to happen?" she asked, squatting in front of Poemi.  
  
Poemi began to tear up.  
  
"No, Kobayashi doesn't! Is there is no hope for Kobayashi?" Poemi asked, the tears finally falling.  
  
"No, there isn't," she answered softly, playing with a strand of Poemi's hair while she doing so, "You can only place the power into my hands and let me bring it to the new girl who is to carry it," she finished, looking deeply into Poemi's eyes.  
  
Poemi was transfixed by the calm tones in the woman's voice. She, in her haze, handed the fish-wand over to the woman without further fight. As the woman's fingers closed around the magical item, Poemi began to revert back to her normal form. She blinked and focused once again on the woman before her.  
  
"Is it at least allowed for Kobayashi to know your name?" Poemi questioned, trying to stand back up.  
  
"They called me 'Tenshi no Yami' when I was alive," the woman said before turning and walking away, disappearing into the shadow of a building.  
  
"Kobayashi messed up big this time," Poemi whispered to herself, starting to cry.  
  
Yes another story by yours truly. Let's just say that this was my way of lashing out at the people who made the OVA; Puni Puni Poemi; which came nowhere near expectations. I'm also writing this to keep a promise to my little sister about using her as a character in one of my stories and since she does fit the profile of a magical girl, so here she is, well, will be. She'll be showing up next chapter. Ja for Nya! 


	2. ch2

Okay! Here's where my little sister makes her first appearance!

Tenshi walked through the grand halls of the gods palace, carrying the fish she'd been sent to retrieve over her shoulders. She was stopped by a black-haired man with slightly feminine appearance dressed in dark-blue who appeared in front of her.

"What do you want now?" she asked him, staring daggers at him.

"I wanted to see if you completed your mission," he said smoothly, leaning against the wall.

She swished the fish out in front of his face.

"This answer your question?" she asked coldly.

"You do remember who gave you your powers?" he asked coldly.

"And you do remember that those powers got me killed five years ago? My sister doesn't even know who I am!" She screamed at him, reaching for her spear, "I may never have wanted to be normal, but I never asked to be dead! I never asked for any of this!" she bellowed with a wave of her spear.

"It was your choice to accept it, you knew the risks when you accepted the star!" he shouted, grabbing at the collar of her shirt.

"You think you can scare me by raising your voice. I've lived through far worse then even you could ever do to me!" she spat, "Shall I go and deliver this?" she asked, holding the fish out in front of his face, "Or do you want to threaten me some more?"

"You are dismissed," he said with a huff.

He watched her stomp away before letting out a sigh of exasperation.

"I'll never understand women," he mumbled before turning around and coming face to face with a peach-haired woman.

"What do you want, Gera?" he demanded, backing away from his advisory.

"You act as though you're not happy to see me," she said, taking a step closer to the man she was speaking to, "Especially after all that I've done for you," she purred, bringing herself closer to the man she was after.

"Get lost, I've got better things to do with my time then wasting it talking to an air-brain like yourself," he growled, pushing his way past the woman and down the hall.

"I'll get you yet, just you wait and see," she growled, storming down the hall in the opposite direction.

Tenshi's feet touched the ground outside a small house at night. She looked at the building with a look of sadness and love on her face. She walked over to one of the small front windows and looked inside.

She watched the small ten-year old sleeping in the dark. She looked back behind her at the snow and smiled with amusement at the fact that she no longer left footprints behind, even in freshly fallen powder. She really had become a ghost of sorts. She decided to take advantage of this and slip in through the wall.

Inside, she found the house somewhat different then she had expected to. There were only pictures of the younger two hanging on the walls. They had taken down the ones of their eldest down and put them away. She knew they'd never get rid of them, no matter how painful the memories that came with them were. The clock began to toll midnight and she felt her body begin to change. Fearing being caught, she started running at the wall.

Thud!

It was already too late for her to escape in her preferred method, leaving her no other choice but to do this the mortal way; through the front door. Now, she just needed to pray that she hadn't been heard.

The family dogs raced up to her with tails wagging.

So much for not being heard, she thought to herself before trying to shoo the bothersome creatures away. She only succeeded in making them bark in excitement. She grabbed for the door handle only to trip over their cat and crash to the floor with a loud thud. She scrambled up and made one last dash for the right as the child she'd been looking in on came out to investigate the commotion.

"That was way to close!" Tenshi panted, staring straight down into the snow that she would now leave prints in. She started walking away in hopes of finding someplace to stay the night without dying again. How she hated going through that the first time around and she doubted that it would be any less unpleasant this time around. She found the old red house that hadn't been lived in for a few years now and slipped inside without causing a great deal of noise or damage to the doorframe. She curled up in the middle of the kitchen and went to sleep for the night.

"I can't believe that she'd be this careless!" one of the other gods watching after what Tenshi was doing on Earth demanded, "This is unacceptable!" he bellowed, turning to glare at the god who had sent her down there in the first place, "This was your idea! What do you have to say for yourself!" he demanded of Gera who was playing with his ear rather then listening to the elder who was lecturing him about his charge.

"She'll be fine. She's not as clueless as you all think she is. She knows that territory, it is hers after all," he chortled, turning to face his fellow celestial beings and smiling like the canary-eater that he was.

"And you're certain that she's made a proper choice with this one?" the goddess that had harassing him earlier asked, crossing her arms and looking at him sideways, "After all, she's never been much of the reliable type, now has she?"

"You're one to talk Gera," said another of the gods, an old looking fellow with a beard that reached the ground, as he looked between the two of them as he spoke to them, "I seem to recall a certain goddess whom was quite the little scatter brain back when she was still a candidate so don't go making fun at those who are actually doing slightly better then you were," the older man stated with a chuckle in his voice as he walked away from the warring pair.

The two stayed there for a few moments more, glaring at one another until they finally turned away with a huff. They both marched away, muttering under their breath about the other.

Tenshi woke up from her sleep and looked around her to get her bearings on her location and what she was supposed to be doing there. After a moment it hit her that she was there to complete the final part of her test. Now she just had to go and check on her charge before the event started in the next few days. She slipped out once again, making sure not to be spotted once more. She quickly made for the woods so she could watch without being watched herself. This wasn't going to be one of her better days but it wasn't going to be one of her worst for that matter.

Nutty little thing I'm brewing up right here. It's only going to get nuttier I can promise you that much right here and now. Stay tuned for more fun and laughs next chapter!


End file.
